An Alternate Yamato Akitsuki
by karndragon
Summary: Yamato is the kind of person that isn't trying to win people over and everything he does is to prove to only one person: himself. How will things be when he moves to Tokyo and has to deal with others he meets and reunites.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Suzuka.

**A/N: **This idea came to my mind for a long time. This is basically a bit of retelling of Suzuka with Yamato having a bit of a different personality. I want to give thanks to Grey Wolf4 for suggestions on this chapter.

**Chapter 1**

It was a rainy day in Tokyo and Yamato Akitsuki was walking through the streets of Tokyo holding an umbrella over himself and eating one of his potato croquettes. It was a week before he officially started high school and he had traveled from his hometown of Hiroshima to Tokyo and he was not in a pleasant mood. The reason for that he was on his way to go to his aunt's bathhouse/apartment building, the Asahiyu Heights. Yamato was able get accepted in the high school there with his high marks and he was pleased that he was finally able to get away from his parents and siblings but it was not all that he had hoped for. Yamato didn't have much money and his parents were not willing to let him be on his own so his mother made arraignments to have him stay with his Aunt Ayano like they would always do whenever he visited Tokyo. Yamato insisted that he didn't want to stay with her and his cousin Miho but his parents told him that it was either that or he could forget about going to the high school in Tokyo period and that was something Yamato was not willing to have happen especially since he worked so hard which led him to pass his entrance exam with flying colors. Yamato was stuck but then he figured that he could be there just temporary until he saved enough to get his own apartment and he was even willing to simply work there until then. So as Yamato continue on, he decided to stop by at the high school he was going to attend. As he looked on, he checked out the field and he noticed someone there. He noticed someone practicing on the high jump. He saw a girl that looked to be his age who had blue short hair wearing her attire for practice.

Yamato had his thoughts, "_Practicing the high jump in the rain no less, hmm, someone's working hard_," Yamato simply looked on and he pondered, "_Wonder if I should join track and field as well…I'll think about it._"

Yamato went on his way to go where he needed to go.

**Asahiyu Heights**

In front of the entrance, a girl with green hair that was tied in twin tails had an umbrella over herself who waited with worry.

The young girl sighed, "Yamato is sure is late."

A woman with long brown hair came out of the complex holding her cat to her chest, "You're going to catch a cold. Why don't you wait inside Miho?"

The young girl named Miho turned to face the woman with worry, "But he should have been here by now Mom. What if…what if Auntie decided not to let him go to school in Tokyo…or what if he decided to go somewhere else to get away from us."

"There's no need to worry, my sister said that he would let him come as long as he stayed with us and Yamato did make a promise to be here. You know he has never broken a promise, not once so he'll definitely come here."

"I…know, but still…"

Yamato arrived and Miho and her mother turned to see him.

"Hi Auntie Ayano, hello Miho," Yamato said simply greeted as he was still eating his potato croquette.

"Yamato, you're awfully late," Ayano replied but with a kind tone.

"Late? Funny, I don't recall that I had to be here a certain time. I did say that I would be here but I never said that I would be here at a certain time."

"But regardless, I think you made Princess Miho angry."

"_Oh brother…_" Yamato said in his head feeling annoyed.

Miho glomp him and held on to him very tight and this didn't surprised Yamato.

"Miho," Yamato said.

"You're late," Miho said upset.

"It's not possible to be late if there was no set time for me to be here."

Miho sighed, "You're so stiff."

"Stiff, am I?"

Miho and Ayano didn't like the tone Yamato replied and Ayano was about to say something but Miho cut her off.

"So what was going with you, I bet you got side tracked and looking around in Tokyo," Miho said in a pleasant tone.

Yamato shrugged, "I was checking out the high school that I would be attending."

Miho smiled, "I knew it, that's just like you Yamato."

"Oh, guess you're Miss-Know-It-All," Ayano teased.

"Stop it Mom," Miho replied blushing.

Yamato shook his head and then he cleared his throat, "Anyway Auntie Ayano, I'll be staying here and working here for the time being."

Ayano nodded, "I'm glad that you're here and don't think too much as a tenant/landlady relationship, after all we are related. Oh and your suitcases are already in your room."

Yamato looked at the building that Ayano owned, "Well, I'm stuck here for the time being, a super spa and a ladies' apartment complex all in one, the Asahiyu Heights."

"I'll show you to your room Yamato," Miho said excited and pleased.

"…All right…"

Yamato, Ayano, and Miho got inside the complex.

"We usually don't allow men here," Ayano said, "but…well…it's not as though you're a stranger and besides, it'll be good to have a man around here…even a man like you Yamato."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Yamato asked feeling offended glaring at his aunt.

"Now, now, no need to get offended," Ayano replied waving it off, "oh and I told everyone about you."

Yamato narrowed his eyes, "Really, what exactly did you tell them about me?"

"I just told them about you, that's all."

Yamato was gradually getting upset, "_I knew it, Aunt Ayano, she still like to belittle me and she sees nothing wrong with the way she talks about me and this is why that I didn't want to be here. I bet she told them that I'm a troublemaker and that I'm a shut-in, and that I don't play well with others_," Yamato sighed, "anyways, I do appreciate that fact that I don't have to worry about paying rent and the fact that you're actually paying me to work here."

"It's no problem although cleaning the baths is really tough work."

"Yeah, I know, I have done work like this before so I know how it is."

"Okay, okay, I just hope you're not all talk, that's all."

"Oh give me a break," Yamato replied annoyed.

Miho cling on Yamato's arm and Yamato looked at his cousin.

"What is it Miho?" Yamato asked.

"Yamato, were you really just checking out the high school? Was that all you were doing?"

"Yes, that's all I was doing," Yamato replied annoyed, "what do you take me for?"

"Oh, just wondering if you were actually trying to pick up girls," Ayano said with glee.

Yamato's eyebrow was twitching with annoyance, "Ridiculous, I already told you what I was doing and even if I was 'picking up girls' as you say, I don't see how that's any of your business."

Ayano and Miho were surprised with Yamato again and they were feeling sad with the way Yamato was reacting to them.

"You know Yamato, there's no need for you to be hostile towards us," Ayano said bit upset, "we're just having a bit fun."

"Well, your fun seems to always come at my expense and I don't like it, that's all," Yamato replied calmly.

"What's happened to you?" Miho asked.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked looking at Miho.

"You used to be fun and laugh with us and you didn't get so offended easily," Miho had her head down with sadness, "you don't even seem to be happy to be here. You used to like coming here; you used to like staying with us. Yamato, what's happened to you? What happened to the Yamato that I used to know? The one that laughed with us and was more fun? Tell me, where did he go?"

Miho looked at Yamato with an upset expression and Ayano looked at her nephew with a worried expression and Yamato simply sighed.

"People change Miho, it happens whether you like it or not and I've changed for a while, it's just that neither of you two noticed," Yamato glared at them, "how could you anyway? Neither of you actually cared about what was going on, you just expected me to just take things in and move on, not caring how I felt when things certain things happened."

Ayano and Miho were surprised and upset.

"Yamato," Ayano spoke, "surely you don't—"

"Aunt Ayano, I would like to go to my new room and start work now, it's won't do me any good to waste time. Please just point to me where my room is so I can get started."

Miho looked away saddened and was ready to cry and Ayano looked at Yamato with concern.

Soon after, Yamato was in his new apartment and looked around seeing his boxes. He sighed and went on to get some of his things. As he was doing that, he was thinking things that happened to him in the past. He remembered the times when he was in junior high, his parents were giving him a hard time, and asked why he was being a pain and causing trouble for others while Yamato saying that he had apologized and didn't mean to cause problems but he parents got tired of him making the same mistakes and his sister and brother were adding saying that he was a loser and an embarrassment while mocking him in some way. Yamato was getting angry telling them to shut up as his father bopped him in the head, annoyed with his eldest son. Yamato twitched with annoyance with that memory. He was also remembering the time that he picked up a flower and confessed to a girl he liked for a long time and waited patiently to hear her answer and the girl he confessed to rejected him. It saddened him that the girl rejected him but it wasn't what really bothered him, what really upset him that the girl he confessed to told other people about it in a manner that had embarrassed him, talking about how it took him long to find a flower and how he stuttered when he confessed, and how he was shaking and people around him were laughing about it, even his friends in Hiroshima were laughing at him although they were trying to cheer him up but not putting much effort to comfort him about it and ragged on him about it. Yamato was humiliated and anger started to accumulate within him. Yamato shook his head at that memory and slapped his cheeks.

"I shouldn't be thinking about the past," Yamato said to himself, "I have work to do."

Yamato was in the bath, scrubbing the floors. He was work fast and efficient and made sure he didn't miss a single spot. He knew that the tenants there would be in soon and with the pace he was going, he was going to be done before they made it near the entrance.

"_I do wonder what the tenants here are like_," Yamato said in his head and then sighed as he shook his head with a frown, "_on second thought, it may be better that I don't bother to know any of them. Besides, I don't plan to stay here any longer than necessary since I plan to live in another apartment building…yeah, it would be a waste a time anyway._"

In a few moments, Yamato was completely done with cleaning the baths and nodded at the work he did with a smile as he filled the tubs as well.

"All right, that takes care of that," Yamato said to himself, "with that I'm out of here for the day."

Yamato left the baths carrying to things he used to clean the baths and as he left the baths, he saw Miho.

"Yamato, you're done?" Miho asked.

"Yeah," Yamato answered.

Miho raised her eyebrow, "Really? Okay, then you won't mind if I check?"

"Go ahead," Yamato replied, "you go ahead and look all you want."

Miho was a bit surprised and stayed resolved, "Uh, okay, I'm really going to look every nook and cranny of the bath."

"Fine, make sure you do," Yamato said with a shrug.

Miho pouted and went to check the baths. As she stepped in with Yamato with her, she looked around and saw that baths were indeed cleaned and looked around, looking for any spot Yamato may have missed and she found none and the tubs were filled as well. She was amazed at the work that Yamato did.

"Hmm, okay, I admit, this is the cleanest that it has ever been," Miho said, "and you remembered to fill the tubs as well."

"And with that, I'm going back to my apartment," Yamato said feeling relived.

"Wait."

"Uh, what now?"

"Hey, don't get hostile with me," Miho said puffing her cheeks and glaring at her cousin.

Yamato had his own glare, "You don't know hostile and you might see firsthand. Anyway, what is it?"

"I just want to warn you."

"Warn me what?"

"I need to warn you that there are two college girls living in our complex."

"Um, okay…" Yamato replied, "Why warn me about that? Is there something peculiar about them?"

"Well, yes," Miho said as she got close to Yamato with a warning expression, "Make sure you watch out for the one with a long hair especially."

"Why?"

"Because she's dangerous, extremely dangerous, especially when she's around a country bumpkin like you."

Yamato raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

It was then that two young women walked in the baths. One was tan skinned woman with long dyed blond hair who was just in her bra and panties and the other was short brown hair wearing glasses and wore a dress.

"Like I said Megumi, just go out with guys and let them buy you stuff," the tan skinned woman said, "I mean, you have to at least make use of those huge boobs of yours."

The glasses wearing woman Megumi blushed at her friend's comments, "I can't do that! I'm not like you Yuka!"

Yamato and Miho were surprised that the two walked in.

"Whoops, I better leave," Yamato said in a low tone.

"Oh no," Miho said in a low tone worried what was going to happen.

"Huh?" Yuka spoke as she and Megumi saw Yamato, "What's a guy doing here? Wait, are you Yamato? You're Yamato, right?"

"Oh, you must be the one the landlady mentioned," Megumi added and then it dawn on her with that Yamato was seeing Yuka in only her bra and panties and blushed looking at Yuka and Yamato seeing Yamato with a surprised expression.

"Yeah," Yamato said as he looked away, "pardon me, I'll leave right n—"

Yamato didn't get to finish what he was saying because Miho panicked and covered Yamato's eyes, holding on tight.

"No! Don't look!" Miho pleaded.

Yamato was caught off guard, "Gahh! Dammit Miho, let go so that I can leave! You're not helping!"

Yuka smiled, "Well, that's not a bad looking face he's got there."

"Stay away from him you pervert!" Miho demanded unknowing that she was digging her fingers in Yamato's eyes.

"Miho, you idiot, your fingers are digging, are you trying to blind me?!" Yamato ranted angrily.

Yamato grabbed Miho's hands and forced her to release his eyes and as he tried to leave, his left arm was suddenly moved and he felt something. He looked and saw that Yuka took his wrist and placed his hand on her right breast and saw Yuka's smile.

"That'll be 50,000 yen, please," Yuka said in a sweet tone.

Miho's eyes widened and Megumi blushed seeing what her friend just did and Yamato was in shock and he felt very uncomfortable."

"Wha-wha-what the hell are you doing?" Yamato asked embarrassed and angry and he quickly broke free from Yuka's grip," What's the matter with you? You put my hand on your boob and then you actually expect me to pay you money, are you crazy?"

"Hey, no need to be rude," Yuka countered, surprised by Yamato's reaction, "besides that was a little service."

"You know, usually women who do that usually don't really have much self-respect."

"Hey!" Yuka was ready to teach Yamato a lesson.

Yamato backed away from Yuka with a glare, "You stay the hell away from me you disgusting pervert! I'm not one of those guys that just falls for boobs, you sick freak."

"S-sick freak?!" Yuka was surprised as well.

Megumi was surprised because it was the first time that someone said something like that to her friend and she secretly really hoped that Yamato was really one of those guys that weren't interested in boobs if it was her. Miho was still too shocked with what was going on and screamed.

"Yamato, get out of here!" Miho screamed as she, with instinct, pushed Yamato.

Yamto slipped and when he saw that he was near Megumi and managed to move himself away from her and just fell on the floor hard and felt sore and then he turned with anger towards Miho.

"Miho, what the hell?" Yamato asked in anger and was still in pain, "first you try to blind me and now you're just pushing me?" Yamato gingerly stood up.

"What's with all the yelling?" a voice of a young woman asked annoyed.

Yamato turned and saw a girl in her high school uniform and he was surprised as it was the same girl he saw who was practicing the high jump at his new high school earlier today.

"Are you the one making all that noise?" short blue haired girl asked and then looked around and was not pleased and then looked at Yamato, "look, whatever perverted action that you're doing, could you do that in your own room and don't yell. Not everyone wants to hear what you're doing."

"Excuse me?!" Yamato asked having been offended and insulted, "you don't even know what's going on here."

"Hmph, whatever," the blue haired girl said as she turned around and walked away.

"Hey!" Yamato called but the girl completely ignored him and Yamato was seething, "why that…making assumptions, not even know what's really going on."

"Y-Yamato," Miho spoke but stopped when Yamato threw a death glare at her way.

Yamato looked away and shook his head with disgust and left very angry still feeling sore from the fall he took. Miho was sad with the way Yamato left.

"Oh dear, I hope he's okay," Megumi said with concern for the landlady's nephew, "he looked like he fell real hard, he must be in pain."

"Hmph, he may have a handsome face but he sure is a grouch," Yuka commented.

"It's your fault Saotome!" Miho said turning to Yuka very angry, "You just had to sexually harass him!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who viciously pushed him down," Yuka countered.

"Now, now, please you two don't fight," Megumi pleaded trying to keep the peace.

Miho gritted her teeth and was ready to cry as she was afraid that things between herself and Yamato would only get worse and she decided to talk to the blue haired girl to clear up a misunderstanding.

"I have to talk to Suzuka and tell her that it's all a misunderstanding," Miho said in a low tone.

Meanwhile in Yamato's apartment, Yamato had just shut the door and he was furious and he was still in pain from slipping on the floor in the baths.

"That damn Miho, is she trying to severely injure me?" Yamato asked and then Yamato looked at his hand that touched the breast of one of the tenants and shook it, "that damn woman, Yuka, makes me think that she's one of those type of women," Yamato gritted his teeth, "I can't stand women like her."

Yamato then thought of another tenant he met.

**Flashback**

"Look, whatever perverted action that you're doing, could you do that in your own room and don't yell. Not everyone wants to hear what you're doing," the blue haired woman said.

**Flashback End**

Yamato face palmed and was annoyed, "She didn't know what was going on and she already concluded that I'm some pervert…tch, damn, I'm pissed," Yamato laid on his bed and sighed, "I need to get the hell out of here as soon as I can. I'm sure that if I stay here any longer, I'll go berserk."

Yamato looked at his right side and noticed cardboards stacked against the wall and he raised an eyebrow.

**That's it for the first chapter of this fic. Next chapter: Yamato Akitsuki and Suzuka Asahina, an unpleasant meeting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Suzuka, all that goes to Kouji Seo.

**A/N: **Again, I would like to thank Grey Wolf4 for the help with this chapter. I would also like to thank those who gave reviews, put this fic on their favorites and alerts. It is always good when I post something that people can enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Yamato looked at the cardboards that were stacked against the wall and he raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" Yamato asked as he went and removed the cardboards that were stack and saw that there was on his wall, "A hole in the wall," the young man sighed, "Auntie, couldn't she at least patch this side up…or maybe she didn't want to bother because it would be too expensive for her," Yamato shook her head, "screw it, I'll do it myself."

There was a knock on the door.

"Yamato, do you have your things unpacked?" Ayano asked from the other side.

"Yeah," Yamato replied as he went and opened the door to see his aunt.

"That's good," Ayano said.

"Aunt Ayano, I have a problem," Yamato said.

"A problem?"

"Yeah," Yamato led her inside and showed her the broken wall, "I wished you would have told me about this."

"But I just fixed the other side," Ayano responded as she saw didn't think it was a real problem.

"And why didn't have my side fixed?" Yamato asked trying to understand, "Didn't you think that I might get curious?"

"Well, it's awfully expensive and besides, I didn't think it would bother someone like you Yamato."

"What? Someone like me? What is that suppose to mean?" Yamato shook his head, "you know what, I'm going to go the hardware store, buy some supplies, come back here, and fix this myself since you can't seem to bother to do it."

Yamato gets himself ready and walks out of his apartment, surprising Ayano.

"Yamato, wait," Ayano called.

"What?"

"Aren't you sore from the terrible fall you took in the baths earlier?"

"I guess Miho told you, yeah, but that doesn't matter. It may be a surprise to you, Aunt Ayano, but that hole in my room does bother me and I'm insulted that you'd think that it wouldn't. I'm more private conscious than you might think and you didn't have the courtesy to even tell me there's a hole in my wall and trying to hide with stacks of cardboard," Yamato scoffed, "yeah, real smart Auntie."

Ayano sighed, "Yamato, listen…"

"Ayano is something wrong?" a voice spoke as the person opened the door that was next door to Yamato and the blue haired girl came out.

Yamato twitched with annoyance, "Ah, it's you."

"Oh Suzuka, I'm sorry, are we bothering you?" Ayano asked with concern.

Suzuka looked at Yamato, "You're that guy again, I thought I told you to keep your voice down, don't you think that you being a bit loud bothers other people?"

"Don't you think that you making baseless accusations, acting ignorant as well as a bitch turns people off?" Yamato countered.

"Excuse me?" Suzuka was taken back, surprised.

"Yamato, don't be rude!" Ayano scolded.

"Hmph, she was rude to me earlier when she accused me of being a pervert."

"Yamato, you're doing it again, you shouldn't be saying terrible things to people."

Suzuka was upset that someone would talk to her like that, "You jerk."

Ayano looked at Suzuka, "I'm sorry about this Suzuka. Yamato's attitude has always been getting him into trouble even since he was a kid. He may be attending the same high school as you but he's nowhere near your level."

Yamato was boiling that he was getting insulted again by his aunt, "Aunt Ayano…"

"Well, I'm sorry Yamato, but it's true," Ayano responded looked at her nephew, "you shouldn't be insulting people just because you're angry, especially towards women."

"Tell me Aunt Ayano, did Miho tell you that she falsely accused of being a pervert?" Yamato asked pointing at Suzuka, being calm.

"She didn't tell me that, she just told me that she accidently pushed you down which resulted in you falling down and getting hurt," Ayano answered, "but even so, that doesn't justify you in being so insulting."

"Oh, I see, so you're okay of her insulting me, especially something that is false."

"Look Yamato, I get that you don't like to be here like you used to but you should at least try to get along with the other tenants here, especially Suzuka here," Ayano said and she put her hands on Suzuka's shoulders.

"You're serious," Yamato replied.

"I am, Suzuka Asahina is an amazing person. While it is true that you passed your entrance exam extremely well, Suzuka not only passed her entrance exam, she was also recruited by a track team talent scout."

"Oh, is that so?" Yamato said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, see? Isn't she amazing?" Ayano said with glee, "She might even go on to represent Japan someday. Then I can I brag to everyone about how she used to live in my apartment complex."

"Um, well, I'll do my best," Suzuka said with a smile.

Ayano turned to Yamato, "And compared to her, you're just—"

"I'm just what, I'm nothing, is that what you're going to say?" Yamato interrupted, "Do you actually think that those things mean anything to me?"

"Yamato," Ayano spoke with a frown.

"Do you really think that my opinion of her will change just because you say all those things about her? Now keep in mind, I do respect the fact that she passed her entrance exam as well and I do respect the fact she got recruited by a talent scout for track. That's amazing and I mean that but if you think that it will change my mind about her as a person then you're seriously mistaken. Regardless of all those things, it doesn't change the fact that when we met, she was rude towards me and made the assumption that I'm some pervert and she didn't even give a damn to know what happened in the baths. Just because someone is gifted, shouldn't give them a free pass to be rude towards someone and make false statements. Now, I may not be as good as her as you say Auntie and I may be as you seem to enjoy to say that I'm nothing compared to her but I will always give respect to those who earned it as I feel that respect is earned, not given and," Yamato pointed at Suzuka, "Suzuka Asahina has not earned my respect and I don't give respect to those who talks down to people just because they believe it's their right. You know that I didn't want to come here because of the crap that happens to me and when you always enjoy putting me down. Honestly, if I wanted to keep hearing of me being put down, I would have stayed with my folks and siblings in Hiroshima and the only reason I'm here is because I don't have enough money to live in my own apartment in another building just yet and I did promise to be here but I will leave here as soon as I'm able to. So with that, I'm going to hardware store and buy some supplies so that I can fix my wall. Excuse me."

Yamato left to go to the hardware store and Ayano and Suzuka were in absolute shock with the things that Yamato said to them.

Suzuka shook her head and looked at Ayano with a serious expression, "Ayano, I know he is your nephew and all but I don't think he and I will get along, ever."

Ayano looked down and was feeling very sad and Suzuka looked at her landlady with concern and ran and called out Yamato, "Yamato, will you at least wait, you're hurt and someone could go with you so that you won't cause more pain to yourself."

Yamato stopped and looked back at his aunt, "I'm fine, I may be hurt but I'm still able to walk on my own, I don't need help."

"Yamato!" Ayano called but saw that Yamato had completely ignored her as he was walking away.

Ayano then went to Suzuka and had an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry about this Suzuka. I know that Yamato does tend to say things that will make people angry but I assure you that deep down, he really is a nice person."

"Is that true?" Suzuka asked raising an eyebrow.

Ayano nodded, "It is," she sighed, "Suzuka, about what my nephew said, did you really…?

Suzuka flinched and looked away with a frown, "Um, that…"

Ayano shook her head, "Well, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding and even with all that, I would prefer it that the two of you do get along," Ayano smiled, "who knows, in the end, could become very close."

Suzuka sighed.

**Streets in Tokyo**

After some time, Yamato got the supplies from the hardware store and was on his way back to the Asahiyu Heights. The pain in body that he got when Miho pushed him in the baths wasn't bothering as much as in fact it was starting to subside. Yamato stopped a little and had a smile on his face and decided to stop by somewhere. Moments later, Yamato arrived at a residence. Yamato smiled as rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute," the voice of a girl spoke.

The door opened and revealed a girl with long black hair wearing a white shirt and long skirt. The girl was surprised to see who it was."

"Y-Yamato?" the girl spoke, "Yamato, is that you?"

"It's good to see you again Honoka," Yamato said with a warm smile.

Honoka was happy and gave Yamato a hug, "Yamato! It's good to see you again."

Yamato chuckled and hugged Honoka back and after the friendly hug, they let go of each other.

"I was so excited when you called me and told me that you would be here in Tokyo to for school, when did you arrive?"

"A while back," Yamato said rubbing the back of his head, "sorry, I meant to call you sooner when I got here but…"

Honoka waved it off, "It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm glad you're here," Honoka was grinning with glee, "Come in, I'll make some tea."

"Okay, pardon the intrusion," Yamato accepted as he went inside Honoka's home.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Yamato has a pleasant reunion with Honoka Sakurai** **and back in the Asahiyu Heights, Yamato tries to keep to himself but two college ladies decides to visit him in his apartment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Suzuka.

**A/N: **I really appreciate those who have given reviews and who favored and following this fic.

**Chapter 3**

Yamato was in Honoka's home and he had just sipped his tea that Honoka had brewed for him. He felt a warm gentle feeling within his body.

"This is nice," Yamato said, "thank you Honoka, when you make tea, it always sooths my soul."

Honoka blushed, "Th-thank you Yamato, you're too kind."

"Well, it's the truth, I really mean it," Yamato said giving a warm smile to Honoka.

Honoka was happy to hear Yamato's kind words and then she looked at the bag that Yamato had with him and was curious.

"By the way Yamato, what with the bag you have?" Honoka asked, "Did you come from the store?"

Yamato looked at the bag, "Oh yeah, I did. I went to the hardware store."

"Hardware store, are you fixing something?"

"Yeah, there's a hole in the wall of my apartment."

"Oh that's right; you're staying at your aunt's bathhouse/apartment complex."

"Yeah, not what I would consider my first choice, but…." Yamato simply shrugged.

Honoka put her hand on her chin, "But Yamato, if there is a hole in the wall in your apartment, isn't that your aunt's responsibility as the landlady to get it fixed."

"It is but I decided to do it myself besides, I can't really depend on my aunt to get it done, she actually covered up the hole with cardboards and made the assumption that I wouldn't be bothered by it and she didn't even tell me."

"Um, how is it over there for you?"

Yamato looked down and sighed, "Well…it's not exactly pleasant so far."

"So, it's the same for you as it been in the past?"

"Mmhm."

"I see…" Honoka could see that Yamato was upset about it and then decided to change the topic as she smiled, "well, you fixing the wall, that's so like you, you really like fixing things."

Yamato smiled genuinely, "Think so?"

"Yes, just like how we met, remember?"

Yamato grinned, "Yeah."

**Flashback: Five years ago in the Shusse Inari Shrine**

Ten-year-old Honoka was holding the bell with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no," Honoka said tearfully, "Daddy's gonna kill me."

"Hey! You broke the bell!" a boy's voice spoke suddenly.

Honoka was surprised as she turned to see a ten-year-old boy who was eating a potato croquette and it was Yamato.

Yamato looked upset, "What'd you do that for? Now how am I suppose to pray?"

"Uh, I'm sorry," Honoka cried fearing that Yamato was going to tell.

Yamato finished his croquette and held on the bell with his hands, "Here, don't cry, I'll fix it."

"Huh, but it's ruined, there's no way it can be fixed."

Yamato grinned, "Don't worry; I'm good with this kind of thing."

Yamato took the bell and proceed to repair it and then moments later, he was done and the bell was put back in place and Honoka was impressed.

"Wow, it's fixed," Honoka said happily.

"Your dad will never know," Yamato said with a smile, "listen, this is going to be our little secret. Just between you and me, okay?"

"Oh…" Honoka nodded happily, "okay"

Yamato and Honoka made a pinky swear.

**Flashback End**

"I was so happy," Honoka said.

"Yeah, so was I and every chance I took, came to visit the shrine and see you," Yamato said with smile.

Honoka was happy and had her thoughts, "_You're so kind, sensitive, and very sweet. Oh Yamato, if only I can bring myself to tell you how much I love you._"

"Honoka…Honoka…"

Honoka flinched, "Uh, y-yes!"

"Is something wrong?" Yamato asked with concern, "You spaced out a bit."

"Oh, uh, nothing is wrong, really?"

"Oh…well, if you say so. Just don't hesitate to talk to me if something is bothering you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Honoka said as she blushed.

**Suzuka's Apartment**

Suzuka sat on her bed reading a book and then moments later, she finished a chapter and sighed as she marked the page with a bookmark and closed her book. She sat her book down by her side and sighed.

**Flashback**

Yamato pointed at Suzuka, "Suzuka Asahina has not earned my respect and I don't give respect to those who talks down to people just because they believe it's their right."

**Flashback End**

Suzuka gritted her teeth at that memory and turned on her side feeling anger towards Yamato.

"Like I actually need his respect," Suzuka said bitterly, "he's just an arrogant jerk."

**Second Flashback**

"I'm sorry about this Suzuka," Ayano apologetically said, "I know that Yamato does tend to say things that will make people angry but I assure you that deep down, he really is a nice person."

**Second Flashback End**

Suzuka sighed, "Ayano really believes that…"

There was a knock on her door and Suzuka got up to see who was. Suzuka opened her door and found it was Miho who had a bit of a sad expression.

Suzuka was surprised, "Huh, Miho? What brings you here?"

Miho fidgeted a bit before speaking, "I heard you had a problem with Yamato again."

Suzuka flinched and frowned, "Y-Yeah, I did."

"Um, I know I might be asking too much about it but, um, please, don't hate Yamato, okay?"

Suzuka was surprised again, "What?"

"The thing that happened in the baths today, it really wasn't his fault, it was Saotome…and then…and then I pushed him. It was my fault that he fell and got hurt and that's why he was ranting as well. He wasn't being a pervert; he's not like that."

"Did you come here just to tell me that?"

"Y-Yeah, because it seems that you hate him."

Suzuka crossed her arms, "Well, hate is a strong word. It's just that I think he's a jerk, he was quite insulting to me."

"Yeah, my mom told me what happened earlier. I'm not trying to make excuses for him, not that Yamato would ever want that anyway, it's just that he's had bad experiences in the past," Miho had her head down, "and some of those bad experience happened here, which is probably the reason he doesn't like coming here like he used to."

"Miho…"

Miho had her head up, "But…but, he really is a nice guy and he's a great cook, in fact, Okonomiyaki is his favorite dish to cook."

Suzuka was amazed, "You're really attached to Yamato, aren't you?"

"I am," Miho said happily and then had a downcast expression, "that's why it hurts to see him get hurt and angry. He only came here because he had no money and the arraignment was made by his mom. If it was up to Yamato, he would live in an apartment in another complex," Miho had a determined expression, "but the way I see it, this is the perfect opportunity to fix my relationship with Yamato since it's not so good right now."

"Miho, you…"

"I'll tell Yamato to cut you some slack so all I ask is that you do the same," Miho requested as she left.

Suzuka watched Miho leave and then closed her door. She walked within her apartment and looked back.

"I'm sorry Miho but there's no way I'll ever get along with that guy…I'm sorry to Ayano as well. I just can't stand guys like him," Suzuka remembered something, "that reminds me, because of that arrogant jerk, I didn't even take my bath," Suzuka looked at her clocked and sighed, "it's already three minutes after ten so bathing hours are over…but I bet the water is still hot."

**Front entrance of Honoka's home**

Yamato was stepping out with his bag and Honoka who was walking with him out of her house.

"I have to get back and fix the hole in my apartment," Yamato said.

"Yeah, okay," Honoka said as she nodded, "say Yamato, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Yamato had his hand on his chin, "Hmm, no, I don't think so."

Honoka was happy, "Great, then do you want to hang out tomorrow, just you and me?"

"Hmm, yeah, yeah, that'll be great," Yamato grinned, "I'll pick up tomorrow. Is noon all right for you?"

Honoka nodded, "Noon is fine."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"Looking forward to it.

Honoka and Yamato waved each other happily as Yamato left to go back to the Asahiyu Heights and as Yamato was out of sight, Honoka jumped up and down excited, did a little dance, and then went inside while blushing knowing that it was just going to be her and Yamato.

**Asahiyu Heights**

Yamato returned to the Asahiyu Heights and as he was getting to his apartment, Miho was there waiting for him.

"Miho, what are you doing here?" Yamato asked.

"Waiting for you," Miho said, "I want to talk to you."

"Okay…"

"Say Yamato, how come it took you so long? I know the hardware store is not really that far from here. Were you still in pain?"

"No, that's not it; I stopped somewhere after I made my purchases."

"Huh, where?"

"I went to see Honoka."

Miho flinched, "You…went to see…her?"

"Yeah," Yamato said as he opened the door to his apartment.

Yamato and Miho went inside Yamato's apartment and Miho closed the door.

"Yamato, all I ask is please don't hate Suzuka," Miho said.

"Excuse me?" Yamato replied surprised.

"I explained to Suzuka that you're not a pervert and that what happened in the baths wasn't your fault. I know she was being unfair but Suzuka is cool person and she's nice…you know like you."

Yamato sighed, "Miho, did you hear her admit that she was wrong in her baseless accusation?"

It dawned on Miho, "Um, n-no."

"Then it means nothing to me."

"Yamato…"

"She may be talented sports wise but so far, she doesn't impress me as a person. I don't think I'll ever get along with her."

"Yamato," Miho had her head down. "I just asked her to cut you some slack, so don't you think it is just right for you to the same?"

"That depends on her really with how she is."

"Yamato…okay, we'll leave that issue aside for now," Miho smiled being hopeful, "say, how about you and I go somewhere tomorrow?" Miho grinned, "I know this great new arcade that had just opened."

"Tomorrow…" Yamato shook his head, "I can't, I've already made plans to hang out with Honoka tomorrow."

Miho flinched and frowned, "Her again…"

"Miho?"

"Yamato, do you…do you really like hanging out with Honoka so much?"

Yamato shrugged, "She's one of my best friends. I don't see the problem."

Miho pouted at Yamato, "Never mind, forget I asked."

"And just what the hell are you upset about?" Yamato asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not upset," Miho replied as she went and opened the door, "just remember what I said. Please try to get along with Suzuka and please don't say things that will make people angry…oh, you don't have to do that Saotome, I believe you and I both agree that she's a pervert."

Miho closed the door, leaving and Yamato scratched his head.

"That Miho," Yamato then looked at his clock, "it's really late," Yamato then looked at the hole at his wall, "we'll I'll do it in the morning, hopefully, I'll get done before I spend my day with Honoka."

Yamato put the bag down and was ready to call it a night when there ringing on his doorbell.

"Huh, who is it now?" Yamato asked as he went to the door and opened it, "Yes?"

"Hi, I'll be your escort for the evening," Yuka said in a seductive tone.

Megumi was with Yuka nervously, "Wa-wait, we shouldn't be doing this Yuka!"

Yamato was ticked off seeing the two college ladies again, "What the hell do you want? And what the hell do you mean escort? I don't want any escorts. Leave!"

"Sorry, no refunds or exchanges," Yuka said as she waltz right in.

"Hey, don't just waltz in my apartment without my permission, get the hell out. Go do your drunken idiocy somewhere else."

Yuka…!" Megumi called trying to get her friend to listen.

Yuka glared at Yamato annoyed, "Huh, how rude, I'm an idiot and I'm not…uh, drunk!"

Yamato was annoyed as he waved his hand in front of his nose, "You are so drunk, you reek of booze."

"I'm sorry about this Yamato," Megumi said in a panic, "I'll get rid of her right away."

"Hurry up and do that Megumi, I'm still pissed with what your friend did earlier in the baths."

"I-I know, I'm sorry about this."

Yuka got behind Megumi, surprising her.

"Me…Megumi, if thu keep thalking thike that, guyth are goona thealp um ulll," Yuka complained in drunken slurs.

"I can't even understand what you're saying Yuka," Megumi said, "we should go, this is obviously making Yamato uncomfortable."

Yuka had a determined expression, "Words are meaningless when it comes to love, what's really important is…the attack!"

Yuka said the last part as she kicked Megumi to Yamato, causing the both of them to fall with Megumi on top of Yamato.

"The hell…?" Yamato spoke surprised seeing Megumi's breasts so close.

"And so young Yamato and the beautiful Megumi pressed their bodies together and their throbbing—"

"Will you shut up already?!" Megumi complained angrily.

"Get out," Yamato said in low tone.

Megumi and Yuka looked at Yamato.

"Yamato…" Megumi spoke and saw Yamato expression as her eyes widened.

Yamato was angry and he gritted his teeth, "Get out, get out, get the hell out, both of you. I don't want to be anymore pissed than I am right now. Leave my apartment right now."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: A drunk Megumi and Yamato find Suzuka being in the sauna too long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Suzuka at all, absolutely none.

**Chapter 4**

Megumi stood up and walked back away from Yamato and Yamato stood up in a foul mood.

"I want the two of you out right now," Yamato demanded.

"I'm so sorry about this," Megumi said feeling regret.

Yuka just glared at Yamato with drunken defiance and Megumi tried to get her to leave with her.

"Oh, look at him, Mr. Grouchy," Yuka commented.

"Yuka, stop it," Megumi said, "We should go now!"

Yuka sighed and pointed at Yamato, "You need to relax and not be so uptight," Yuka then looked at Megumi, "as for you…" Yuka suddenly pour her alcohol down Megumi's mouth, "Get some alcohol in ya!"

Megumi was caught off guard and suddenly was drinking up the alcohol that Yuka was shoving down her throat catching her by surprise and then Megumi coughed and Yamato was surprised as well in what he had just witnessed and Yuka was shaking her bottle and pouted.

"Damn, my alcohol is gone," Yuka complained and then looked at Yamato with a glare, "it was you, right? You drank all my Dom Perignon, didn't you?"

Yamato simply twitch with annoyance, "First off, I'm underage so I can't drink alcohol, second, you're crazy, plain and simple, third, you're stupid when you're drunk, and on top of that, you're an annoying pervert and lastly, I've lost all patience with you and I want you to take yourself and Megumi and get the hell out of my apartment, I will not tell you again."

Megumi recovered a bit and looked around looking a bit disgruntled.

**Asahiyu Heights's Sauna Room**

Suzuka was just in her towel and was relaxing in the sauna with an hourglass next to her.

"This is the life," Suzuka said, "I'm so glad that I decided to live here. This is the perfect way to relax after a hard day of practice and not only that, I get to use the baths as much as I want with no extra charge."

**Flashback**

"She might even go on to represent Japan someday," Ayano said with glee, "then I can I brag to everyone about how she used to live in my apartment complex."

**Flashback End**

Suzuka sighed at that memory and was a bit worried.

**Another Flashback**

Suzuka was with girls from her junior high and they were cheering for her.

"Good luck in high school Asahina-senpai!" one of the girls said with glee.

"We'll be rooting for you," another said happily.

**A Third Flashback**

Suzuka was with a member of the faculty and the faculty member was cheerful for Suzuka.

"You surprised even me Asahina," the faculty member said happily, "I heard you got up to 169 cm. That's a Kanagawa High Jump Record."

"Yes," Suzuka replied.

"The principal was very impressed. You're the pride and joy of the school."

**Flashback End**

Suzuka had thought about the praises she was getting and her desire to meet everyone's expectation.

"169 centimeters…" Suzuka said to herself, "That single jump of mine brought in high school track scouts from all over," Suzuka looked down on the floor, "everyone has such high expectations of me so I have to keep jumping higher and higher…but…"

Suzuka was worried and looked at the hourglass and all the sand was on the bottom and Suzuka decided to turn the hourglass over to have more time in the sauna.

"I need to do this," Suzuka said.

**Yamato's Apartment**

The door to Yamato's apartment was opened and Yamato forcing both Yuka and Megumi out of his apartment.

"Out, out, out you go and stay the hell out," Yamato said, "the only way that you two can come in this apartment is when I move out which will definitely not be long."

Yamato shoved Yuka and Megumi out of his apartment and was about to close the door but Megumi stopped it with her hands and looking angry.

"Why can't you understand?" Megumi asked upset.

"Megumi, you're drunk," Yamato said, "take yourself and Yuka away and sleep it off."

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Megumi complained in a drunken manner, "Every guy that tries to pick me up is exactly the same. They take one look at me and it's all boobs, boobs, boobs…"

"Megumi, right now, I don't care," Yamato said annoyed, "go away and leave me in peace."

Yuka was rubbing her head feeling very sleeping.

"I have a name you know, I'm Megumi Matsumoto," Megumi pointed her finger at Yamato, "there's more to me than just my boobs dammit! You need to understand!"

Yamato shook his head and sighed, "You're a pathetic drunk and you're so annoying along with it. If you want to talk to me about your problems, do that when you're sober. I can't deal people who are drunk, who reek of booze."

Megumi was getting teary eyed and becoming more upset, "You're just like every other guy, aren't Yamato? All you care about is my boobs."

"Excuse me?" Yamato replied offended.

"You're nothing but a sick booby freak! You know what, go ahead and take a look you pervert!" Megumi pulled up her sweater revealing her bare breasts and shaking them, "Here look, take a good hard look at them booby freak!"

"What the hell?" Yamato spoke shocked, "Are you crazy? Stop that! Put your sweater back on!"

"Shut up and look! Look! Look! Look!"

"Will you stop that already?!" Yamato said angrily, "For God's sake, have some decency woman! You were just complaining about how guys were staring at your breasts and here you are showing off yours boobs like some floozy!"

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Megumi complained as she suddenly slapped Yamato hard causing Yamato to fall on the floor.

Yuka was just watching and couldn't help but to chuckle a little finding it funny how Megumi behaves when she's drunk.

"What's going on here?" Ayano asked as she appeared.

Yuka, Megumi and Yamato looked at Ayano.

"Aunt Ayano," Yamato spoke.

"Oh, landlady," Yuka spoke.

Ayano rushed to Yamato, "Yamato, are you okay?"

"No Auntie, I'm not," Yamato answered.

Ayano turned to Megumi and Yuka, "Yuka, Megumi, you two need to leave now and we're going to have a serious discussion."

"Um, landlady…" Yuka spoke.

"Yuka, don't please, I just saw what happened…and I'm not pleased. Go to your own apartments now."

Yuka flinched and had her head down, "Yeah, sure," Yuka turned to Megumi, "Megumi, we should go. Why don't you sleep in my apartment tonight?"

Megumi sniffled, "Okay."

Yuka and Megumi left and Ayano helped Yamato up and then she checked the side of his face where Megumi slapped him.

"Aunt Ayano…" Yamato spoke upset.

"I'll talk to them Yamato," Ayano assured.

**Asahiyu Height's Sauna Room**

Suzuka had just turned the hourglass again and she sighed.

"I wonder how long I've been here," Suzuka said to herself, "I need to…shed a little more weight. I've got to live up everyone's expectation."

**Yamato's Apartment**

Ayano was putting packet of ice on the spot of Yamato's cheek where Megumi slapped him hard and Yamato the packet making Ayano let go.

"Yamato, I'm sorry about this," Ayano said with remorse, "they are not usually like this, I hope you know."

"Auntie—" Yamato was about to rebuke her statement.

"Hang on, I'm not excusing their behavior and I will be given those two serious lectures and warning if they act like what they did tonight."

Yamato just looked his aunt.

Ayano continued, "Look Yamato, I know that you think that everyone here just wants to humiliate you and make you feel less of a person but I assure you that it's not true. I…I'm really glad that you're here and I would like if you got along with Miho again."

"Tch, I'm sure you are just to belittle me again like you always do, especially when you compared me to Suzuka Asahina, talking about how great she is and saying that I'm nowhere near her level, not that I know what the hell that means. Aunt Ayano, I have talked to you before about how you talk to me, do you really enjoy putting me down?"

"Yamato, I'm not putting you down, I was just saying that you've done good things but it's just that Suzuka has stuck with something and gotten very skilled. You were just like her once but then…um, well…"

Yamato chuckled, "You know, I know you don't think you treat me wrong but really do treat me like crap…you done so ever since that incident in the baths when I was a kid…and again ever since a lost in that kendo match in the final in the tournament back in junior high."

"Yamato, that's not true," Ayano insisted feeling offended.

Yamato shook his head, "You'll have to excuse me if I don't believe you," Yamato started to open the door to his apartment, "I'm going for a walk."

"Yamato, wait, please, you're wrong in the things you said."

It fell on deaf ears as Yamato walked out of his own apartment and Ayano was feeling a bit depressed and she looked down on the floor with sadness.

"Why? Why does my nephew insist that I treat him badly?" Ayano asked herself as she remembered the time when Yamato was in junior high and was in his kendo gear with his shinai and shook her head, "he was so passionate about kendo but then he stopped practicing ever since that tournament," Ayano sighed, "well, first thing in the morning, I need to have a serious talk with Megumi and Yuka, I can't tolerate that kind of behavior in my building, especially them harassing my nephew."

**Near the entrance of the baths**

Yamato was walking trying to have a cool head.

"What an annoying day," Yamato said, "the only thing that was good throughout the whole day was when I went to see Honoka," Yamato then thought of Honoka, "well, I'm sure I'll feel better hanging out with her tomorrow," Yamato then thought of another girl who was also his best friends, "I wonder how Nana's doing? I should give her a call sometime tomorrow, hopefully when she not so busy with her career."

Yamato then noticed something from the baths, "What the…the lights are still on? Aw, what the hell? I'm probably going to be getting it from Ayano, accusing me of leaving the lights on," Yamato then saw steam from the entrance of the sauna.

"Ah, the sauna—" Yamato cut himself off when he noticed someone from the small window and that person passed out in the sauna, "S-Suzuka Asahina! What's she doing there at this time of night…wait, how long has she been in there?"

Yamato went to open the door to the sauna but found it to be locked and was banging on the door trying to get Suzuka to wake up, "Hey Suzuka, are you okay?! Wake up damn you!" Yamato looked a bit closer and his eyes widened, "Is she unconscious?" Yamato continued to bang on the door, "Dammit, why'd you have to go put an inside lock on the door, Auntie?" Yamato looked at Suzuka and was worried, he didn't know how long she had been in the sauna and he saw that she was not looking well and he was felt there wasn't much time.

"I don't have much of a choice, I can't just leave this annoying girl like this" Yamato said gritting his teeth, "I'll fix this door tomorrow morning," Yamato was moving back, "now I'm really glad I bought things from the hardware store."

Yamato charged and kicked the door down, being able to get in the sauna.

"So hot…" Yamato said as entered inside and then he looked at Suzuka, "Hey Suzuka! C'mon, wake up!"

Yamato shook Suzuka trying to get her to gain consciousness and was having no luck.

"No good, well, I better get her out of here."

Yamato carried Suzuka and took himself and the unconscious Suzuka out of the sauna and rushed her to get her to his aunt.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Suzuka recovers and Yamato spends the day with Honoka.**


End file.
